


Bumblebee and Toothless!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [67]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus explains to Ratchet how Baby Toothless saved Baby Bumblebee's life, and without leaving a single mark on him!





	1. Not a mark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus explains to Ratchet how Baby Toothless saved Baby Bumblebee's life, and without leaving a single mark on him!


	2. Good companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Optimus and Ratchet think Toothless will be a good companion for Bumblebee when out on missions...The lizard is still not impressed!


	3. Fish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet tries to keep the peace by offering the baby Nightfury a fish...


	4. Ouch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very hungry Toothless bites a little more than fish....He does have teeth! Optimus and Baby Bumblebee think it's funny!


End file.
